Warhammer 2000
by Paukinra
Summary: In the far future of 2012, There is only WAR.
1. Chapter 1 Intragalactic Travel

Hi there!!! This is my second ever fic, and my first serious one, so please be nice when you R+R.

This answers the question 'What would happen if 40K reached today?'. Starts off with just Imperium but if I get enough requests I will add more armies. Earth is modern day (2012) but with some added research from a secret government research facility and some of the tech that the military is considering (The Cornershot and other things, search for them if you want to find out more in-depth detail than I'll give). I'll try and predict how governments and armies will react, to the best of my ability, but no promises and I'm open to any advice in my writing.

**Chapter 1 – Intragalactic Travel**

Chapter Master Jakius of the Enmity Marines took his ceremonial helmet off of his head, revealing the short brown hair and eyes and, soft features that where the same as all of the other members of his chapter. His black armour with red arms and legs and, gold trim stood out against the white and grey of the Inquisitors that stood in the door way to the war room Jakius had just walked through and the High Inquisitor that stood before him.

'You called, sir' Jakius asked, sinking to one knee remembering the last chapter master, who deified an Inquisitor. He nearly caused the destruction of the entire chapter, his body hadn't been found since it was ejected into space, not that they had been expecting to ever see it again.

'Rise Jakius' the High Inquisitor said in a flat tone.

'How may I offer my services sir?' Jakius asked, rising and moving to sit at the opposite end of the table to that the High Inquisitor sat, the white of the table seeming to go on forever once he sat down.

'We need your entire chapter, and your ships'

'An entire chapter?' Jakius sounded shocked, and rightly so. 1000 Space Marines, plus Scouts, could wipe out entire sectors, especially with their entire fleet of space craft. 'May I ask why?'

'The Adeptus Mechanicus recently uncovered ancient relics from the depths of their records from _before_ the age of strife.'

'Before, but I though they where all destroyed when half of them went renegade during the Horus Heresy?'

'NEVER say those two words again in front of me' the High Inquisitor shouted, even the other side of the 3 meter table Jakius found a chill run done his spine.

'Yes sir' he replied shakily

'Good, and yes almost all where destroyed. However, recently they rediscovered a secret Heretic base' the Inquisitor launched what sounded like a well rehearsed speech, except that he spat on the word 'heretic'. 'They discovered blueprints for thousands of new technologies, none had an taint of Chaos and all are of human design so we had no problem when we discovered the Tech Priests had been building some of the new tech.'

'I see, but what has this got to be with me?'

'Well, being close to where the Dark Angels are based, so we can afford for your chapter to be... missing for a large period of time as they can cover your area of space.'

'What do you mean by "missing"?' inquired the Chapter Master, concerned at what the man wanted him to do. The High Inquisitor continued, ignoring the question.

'The Adeptus Mechanicus believe they have constructed a machine that, when activated, will open a portal that allows nearly instantaneous travel around the galaxy, an intragalactic network that allows anyone to get anywhere to support anyone'

'That's amazing, we would never need to rely on the warp for travel ever again'

'Indeed, and as it would reduce corruption significantly, the Terran High Lords and the other Inquisitors, are keen to make it work.'

'How does it work'

'I am afraid that is classified for now. All I can tell you is that the machine currently being moved into position by the crew of my ship connects with an identical one that is stationed with a fellow Inquisitor at the Ultramarines' home planet, several thousand light years from here via dimension holes.'

'And let me guess, you want me to send my chapter into the dimension hole this creates to see what happens?'

'Yes, we sent through several platoons of Imperial Guard traveling within a sector and they where successfully transported. We now need to see if it can work, cutting across the center of the galaxy.'

'Why do you need a Space Marine Chapter for that?'

'You see, as the centre of the galaxy is unmapped, we need experienced forces in case anything goes wrong.'

'And you think it is a good idea to put through an entire chapter at once?'

'No, we want two of your companies though, I would recommend your 1st and 10th. The 10th can scope any new planets you find should you deviate from your course and the 1st can bring under control of the Imperium.'

'You make it sound like I will almost certainly not make it.'

'Well' the Inquisitor paused, and walked to the door before turning around to look Jakius in the eye 'it is highly likely that you wont make it.' He left with out a backward glance.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

3 days later

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'The fleet is ready' the inhuman voice of a servitor came though the announcement system in the training centre where Jakius was practicing. Using his relic blade he sliced the limbs off of the battle servitor, fake blood pouring out of it and coating the floor, he stabbed it in it's chest and forced it up, slicing the chest and head it half, each dropping to the side as the servitor died again, it's blood pouring out of it and coating the floor. He stepped out of the training cage, pulled on his Power Armour over the boxers he was wearing, with the help of some servitors, and headed for his personal ship at the hanger.

'Take me up' he simply said to the crew as got on board his Thunderhawk, his honour guard getting on behind him, the ramp ascending as the last sat down. The Thunderhawk suddenly started to vibrate as the engines activated and they shot out of the hanger toward space, and the ships in orbit there.

Well, How was that? More of an intro than a chapter, I'm afraid not much happens but more will happen next time, even if their might not be any combat (will be soon though). Please R+R, and no flames please. I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact I welcome it, but nothing just saying it's crap.


	2. Chapter 2 Shall we Begin?

**Chapter 2 – Shall we begin?**

'We are ready to go, Inquisitor' Chapter Master Jakius said into the vox to the Inquisitor's ship that was stationed just outside the system's gravity field.

'Very good' came the Inquisitor's flat voice 'Remember, no matter where you transport to, we will maintain the wormhole so long there is no chance of hostiles coming back through, this will allow you to radio us for reinforcements should they be needed. It seems only certain frequencies of Electromagnetic waves can pass though, so you will have to use the alternate vox system I installed on your ship, you can use the normal vox so long as you don't try to communicate with us but you have to use the less secure system to talk to us.'

'OK, please activate the device' Jakius asked after a definite pause. In place of confirmation, a giant blue circle, twice the diameter needed to fit a Battle Barge, appeared in the void of space, past the Inquisition's ship. It shimmered like water and faded quite rapidly around the perimeter into empty space.

The Inquisitor's ship moved out of the void between the Imperial Guard/Space Marine combined fleet and the portal to allow the ship to past in. 'Move forward, into the portal' ordered Jakius and the large fleet, containing a Battle Barge, 10 Cruisers, 5 Frigates and 10 of the largest Imperial Guard Transport ships, containing over 1000 men and 100 tanks in each. 'The Emperor Protects' Jakius said as he passed into the portal, 'The Emperor Protects' confirmed the Inquisitor as the fleet disappeared.

'Has the fleet departed yet?' The voice of the Inquisitor at the other end of the portal asked, his voice echoing over the vox from his ship.

'Affirmative' replied the Inquisitor by the portal that the fleet had just disappeared into.

'They have not got to this side, in fact no portal opened here'

'The fleet is diverted, I will contact them and see if they require reinforcements, the Emperor protects'

'The Emperor protects' replied the Inquisitor without a portal before cutting the communication channel.

'Activate the secondary vox system' ordered the Inquisitor as he faced the portal.

'System active' a servitor told him, the Inquisitor started to talk into the the vox network.

'Come in Chapter Master, this is High Inquisitor Jagra can you revive me?'

'This is Chapter Master Jakius reviving, we cannot locate the portal, is it still active?'

'Of coarse'

'But it's not here'

'Where are you?' inquired the Inquisitor

'We don't know, the star maps don't correspond with anything we can see and detect. However, we do know we are near the edge of the Galaxy, we cannot detect many stars in certain directions.'

'Are there any systems nearby?'

'Yes, it is about 1 hour sub-light away, we are already en route, we are heading to it now.'

'Do you require any more men?'

'Send through the rest of my chapter, wait a minute I'm receiving a message from the Navigators.' Their was silence for a few seconds before Jakius' voice came back over the edited vox network 'They cannot detect the beacon'

'What do you mean?'

'The beacon from Terra, it doesn't exist!'

'The rest of your chapter has already passed though the portal, they are on their way.' As the inquisitor said this the rest of the ships from his chapter appear behind him, and fell in to their normal formation for approaching a hostile system.

'As for the beacon, I don't know. But, wait oh shit, the portal is failing, parts of it are disappearing, you are on your own, repeat you a...' The inquisitor's voice was cut short as the portal disintegrated.

Sighing, Jakius turned to his flight controller 'Full ahead' who pressed some buttons before replying that he had obeyed.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

The ESA's Near Earth Object search centre, Australia

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'We're detecting several unregistered NEOs, over here Jack' Alice said to her boss, looking at the screen in front of her.

'Co-ordinates?' Jack's Australian voice asked, pushing the weeily chair his was in so he sat next to Alice.

'254-484-002'

'OK, they're been logging, have you got two shots of them?'

'Yeah, the computer's predicting the path now.' they both looked at the screen, waiting for the computer to display the results.

'Shit, scan through again that can't be right, we've only just detected them' Jack said, disbelive evident in his voice.

'None, it's come out with the same result again.'

'But it can't be right, it's on a collision coarse with England, ETA 2 hours.'

'Jack, I think we should call the government over there. Now'

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Secret government facility, somewhere under the Dorest countryside

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'Confirmed, I'll contact the general immediately, thank you' Lieutenant Jonathan, John to his friends, terminated the video call and picked up the folder containing a fax from the ESA, graphs and maps predicting the NEOs path to the planet.

'General Graham' John stepped into the General's office, standing to attention and saluting, the General saluting back from his chair.

'Yes, Lieutenant?' asked the General, very little happened at this base, despite it being able to launch all of the nuclear missiles Great Britain owned, if given the codes.

'The ESA have detected around 30 unknown objects on a direct collision coarse for Earth, and particularity England.' John slid the folder over to the General, who opened it and began reading while the Lieutenant continued. 'They believe that it will hit on the South coast, near the Isle of Wight and West Sussex.'

'Can't we just nuke 'um?'

'They are not sure yet, they need them to be closer so they can detect what they are made out of, but it is a possibility that they may be destroyed by the nukes but they may just cause more destruction as the pieces rain down.'

'I see, contact me as soon as we know what we can do with them, and put us on to high alert, I want the nukes ready in case. I'll call the Prime Minister.'

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Bridge of the Battle Barge_ Just Vengeance_

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'How much longer?' Jakius asked his servo crew, inpatient after sitting in the bridge for nearly 1 and 1 half hours.

'We have just entered the system, sir, and have detected primitive radio transmissions from the 3rd planet from the star, all are in an unknown language, although have several words that sound like they come from High Gothic.' The captain said.

'Set a course and prepare the troops for battle, this will be our first planet to conquer, either by talking, or more... aggressive means.'

'Yes, sir. I presume you want the Scouts ready in Stealthhawks, ready to land'

'Yes, and prepare the Thunderhawks with the other Marines.'

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Secret government facility, somewhere under the Dorest countryside

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'General, they're ships!' panted Lieutenant John, as he burst into the General's office who looked at him, startled.

'What are you on about Lieutenant?'

'The NEOs, they're ships, actual alien ships, from space'

'What?'

'The ESA where just on the video link, they have identified the objects as ships, and heat sensors indicate heat from what could be bodies.'

'How many?'

'We have no idea, sir, but what action do you wish to take?'

'Alert the rest of the MoD, scramble all forces and prepare for combat we don't know yet if these people are friendly or not.'

'Yes, sir' John said as he turned to leave.

'And Lieutenant, get the engineers to make of the communication dishes work on all known frequencies, they may be willing to talk.'

'Yes, sir' John said and left through the door he came in from.

A few seconds later a warning klaxon began sounding, and warning lights started to flash red.

General Graham picked up the red phone on his desk. 'Prime Minister, sir you know those NEOs we talked about, they are not exactly what we thought they where.'

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Around 20 minutes later.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

'They seem to be trying to contact us, they may have been more advanced than we thought, they seem to have detected our presence.' The radio controller turned to Jakius on the bridge of the Just Vengeance.

'Open a channel, and active the closest translator to the language from the parts we have received so far.' Jakius replied

'Yes, sir audio link opened now'

'This is Chapter Master Jakius from the Enmity Marines, I come to bring you the Emperor's light.' Jakius spoke into the vox this time. 'If you can hear me please respond.'

'This is Prime Minister Gordon Brown of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, welcome to our humble planet' a Scots' voice came over the vox system, the computer's translators working quickly to translate into English for the people on the planet and into High Gothic for the Marines, even if the occasional word that it didn't understand, slipped through untranslated.

'Do you except the emperor as your true god?'

'I'm sorry, I do not understand what you mean, we have only just met after all.'

'I wish to see you in person, where can I meet you immediately?'

'We can, um, meet in person at a military base, underground in Dorset.'

'Please could you send through some co-ordinates so that I can land on your planet'

'Of coarse, I'll send them via text' a few seconds later a chime from the communication console told Jakius that a file had been received. 'I will be there soon, the emperor protects.' Jakius said and severed the connection.

'We had decoded the file, sir' the communications officer said to Jakius, handing over a tablet with some text on it.

'Very well, prepare my Thunderhawk and notify my honour guard and the Head Chaplin, they will come with me, and make sure they are all armed.

'Yes, sir right away' one of the lower ranking quarter masters scurried out of the bridge, heading for the hanger to over watch the loading of the Thunderhawk.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Nearly 3 hours later

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

The Thunderhawk touched down noisily on the tarmac the engines making a slowly deepening and quietening sound as they where powered down. White lines marked out where the cars that where currently parked out of sight in the forest that surrounded it should have been. General Graham, Lieutenant John and several other NCOs stood by the doors to the base, all dressed in their smartest uniforms. Gordon also stood there, in-between the General and the Lieutenant, dressed in a grey suit and red tie.

A ramp descended from the rear of the Thunderhawk, that faced the welcome party who walked towards it until they where around 10 meters away. 2 armour clad Space Marines, each with 2 stars on their left shoulder to show there rank. They where carrying Bolters, and on their hips was a Bolt Pistol and Power Sword each. They marched down the ramp, when they where about half way down, two more identical Marines appeared at the top. The first two, fell in at attention, Bolter across their chests, either side of the ramp, turning at exactly the same time to face each other, either side of where the other two where marching. The second pair fell in next to the other two, also standing at attention. Once they stopped moving, another Marine, identical except for a combi-plasma in place of Bolter, a Plasma Pistol in place of a Bolt Pistol, 3 stars on his shoulder pad and a vertical white strip on his forehead. The other had a skull on his helmet, and was wearing orange and black armour instead of the normal red and black. He carried a Rosarus and had a spiky semi-circle behind his head.

Finally, after the Chaplin and Chapter Champion stood, at alert, at the bottom of the ramp next to the second pair of Marines, Jakius appeared at the top, also fully clad in his armour, although his was made by Artificers way above the normal skill level, providing him better protection from any fire. He didn't carry any weaponry, but instead had his combi-melta on his hip, as where his Plasma Pistol, Bolt Pistol and Relic Blade. He walked in-between his own men, who quickly formed behind him, his Chapter Champion just behind and to the left of him, the Chaplin who marched just behind and to the right. The other three marched in a row, each behind either the Chaplin, Chapter Chapion or Jakius while the final Marine marched, behind the middle man.

'Greetings, Chapter Master.' Gordon Brown said, looking up to the man in front of him, who stood at over 7ft. He put out his right hand, expecting the Marine to take it.

'Greetings, Prime Minister' Jakius replied, and looked down at his hand before back at Gordon, who quickly withdrew it. 'Shall we begin?'

'Um, yes of course, please follow me.'

One of the NCOs used his ID card to open the door to the base, the heavy 6" blast door taking a few seconds to slide downwards, reviling a corridor light by strip lights. The precession walked in, the humans at the front and the Marines behind, being forced to break formation as the corridor was too narrow for 3 bulky Power Armoured Space Marines. The blast door slid closed behind them, blocking out all the natural light the open doorway provided. At the end of the otherwise featureless corridor, that sloped slowly downwards underground, was another blast door, just as thick and heavy but this one had a large number 0 written on it in yellow.

The same NCO, used his ID card on the swipe next to the door and typed in a 8 digit code into the keypad above it. A few seconds later, the blast door slid open, revealing a massive lift, it could easily fit a scout tank into it. The group boarded the lift, the Marines moving around the sides, while Jakius stood in the middle. The NCO typed another code into a identical keypad as the blast door and Jakius felt the lift move downward, farther underground.


	3. Chapter 3 Heretic

Hi guys and gals! Sorry for the long update, been on work experience and HMS Bristol on a training camp AND I got a new computer, to replace my broken laptop so I've finally been able to play my games again! Anyway, here's chapter 3 – I wasn't sure if it was a bit short (especially as you have waited for so long for it) but I thought it was a good dramatic place to stop but please R+R.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – ****Heretic**

Alex gripped his rifle as he walked along the street in central New York. Either side of the road where just piles of rubble from where the skyscrapers that used to be. Occasionally the first couple of floors still stood, but they where few and far between. Just ahead was one of these, and just about to walk past it was the front of the 10 man US ranger squad he was a part of. Alex kept walking, looking around nervously, looking for survivors and hostiles alike. Not that they had found either yet. The 4th man was directly in front of the half destroyed skyscraper now, as where the other 3 that he has followed. Alex saw a glint on the sun of metal just as a cry in High Gothic was heard by all 'Attack, now men!'

Alex threw himself into the rubble to his left as he heard the crack of Lasguns. He looked down the street to see the Lasbeams cut through 6 members of the squad. Alex flipped on to his back and pointed his rifle roughly where he heard the shots coming from before pressing the trigger, spraying bullets into the wall that still stood. The Guardsmen ducked despite the rounds falling no where near them, giving the 3 remaining members of the squad excluding him to get to cover on the left hand side of the road. Alex let the magazine in his rifle drop out and as he took another one from his belt, he saw a Guardsmen come out of his hiding place, line up his rifle and fire.

Secret government facility, somewhere under the Dorest countryside

The lift's blast door slid down, like the previous ones had, and the general and Gordon stepped out, the NCOs and Marines following. They where in a office, a central corridor which they began walking along, either side flanked by triple Glazed glass, making it impossible for humans to hear what the people the other side where talking about. The Marines on the other hand, with their enhanced senses and helmets could. They heard the workers fall silent from there normal talking as many stared at the 8ft tall humanoids plus the extra height granted by the Power Armour that they where wearing.

The corridor was a long straight one, the continuous walls of glass punctuated only by the occasional door or guard who stood to attention when the general walked past. They reached the end of the corridor, where another blast door stood. The guards that stood either side stood to attention and one turned to put his card into the reader to allow the 1/4" blast door.

The party entered the large room. The walls where unpainted concrete and COs stood every few meters, about 30 in total, all in there ceremonial uniforms and carrying pistols on their hips. The Humans walked briskly around the long table that sat in the middle of the room. They each took a seat except for Gordon who asked the Marines 'Please take a seat'. Jakius, who had been looking around the room suddenly snapped his eyes to meat Gordon's who shrank back, even if he couldn't see the Marine's eyes because of the helmet.

'We will stand' Jakius replied as his honour guard dropped back a little leaving the Chapter Master and Chaplin slightly forward. Gordon sat and the COs around the outside of the room moved their left legs out to stand at ease. A gap was in the wall, a identical blast door slid up to fill in the gap but a detector on the card reader next to it meant that it would open should anyone need to escape in a hurry.

'They have some sort of military coordination' one of the honour guards said bemused as he saw through the obvious attempt to impress.

'Silence Kious' Jakius replied, before turning to his Chaplin and saying so that the Humans could hear 'Marius if you please.'

The Chaplin took another step forward, bringing him so that he stood next to the table. 'Greetings' he began, his voice echoing slightly through the helmet as it translated for the Humans. 'We are here to spread the word of the Imperial Truth.'

'I'm sorry, um' Gordon Brown began, unsure of himself as he said it 'We do not know what this _Imperial Truth _is.'

'It is the word of the great word of the God-Emperor himself' The Chaplin said slightly snottily. 'It is the ultimate truth that he only and only he is the one true God, and that he should be worshipped accordingly.' The Chaplin turned to face the Marines behind him, slammed his fist on to his chest and shouted 'For the Emperor'. The others also slammed their fists onto their chests and replied with the same words. The Chaplin turned back to face the leader of Great Britain and waited for a reply.

'We um, do not force religions upon our people; we allow choice and do not force any deities to be worshipped.' Gordon Brown wavered after seeing the display the Marines had just made.

'You have other, false, religions on this planet?' the Chaplin asked.

'Yes, we have other religions on this planet, several in fact, including Hinduism and Judaism to name a couple, we have many more?'

The Chaplin was stunned behind his helmet and talked to the Chapter Master through the vox so that the humans couldn't hear. 'These people are heretics, they believe in what could be apparitions of Chaotic Forces.'

'Indeed' Jakius replied 'I believe action is necessary, but shouldn't we find out more to see if they are really linked to the Chaos Gods'

'I think that they will not accept the Imperial Truth, they may have to be destroyed'

Jakius disconnected the link and stepped forward so he was level with the Chaplin. He began to speak to the sitting Prime Minister and General as well as the surrounding Cos.

'We are here to spread the word of the Imperial Truth, will you except it?' he asked, primary at the Prime Minister.

'I will obviously allow you to speak to the population of this country' Gordon began. 'Um, however I will not force them into agreeing anything, and I cannot say that the same will be true for any other country besides Great Britain.

The General started talking 'We do not force questionable "higher beings" on any body, we believe in Freedom of Speech.

The Chapter Master looked stunned behind his visor, as did all the other Marines, especially the Chaplin, although the humans in the room did not see there faces, they still knew that it was a bad thing to say as they did see the Space Marine Commander step back, if only slightly, in shock. The officers placed their hands on their pistols that where in their pockets. The General slide his chair back, barely noticeable even to the Marines in the room. He also placed a hand on his side-arm. The Marines just starred at the General and all said one word simultaneously.

'Heretic'


	4. Chapter 4 Incoming

I am still alive! Sorry for not updating in decades, I would give an excuse but I have got 1 so, meh. In exchange I'm going to make this a double update. Expect the next one up tomorrow. Oh, and I also updated the previous chapters to correct spelling mistakes etc.

Again, please keep reviews constructive, and thanks to those who have I'll try and act upon what you said best I can.

Enjoy...

**Chapter 4 – Incoming**

Patrick jerked bolt upright and grabbed his rifle that was next to his bed, clicking the safety off. He looked around at the other men in his barracks, all awake and cocking their rifles. Something was wrong Patrick thought. Then he realised what it was.

The artillery had stopped.

Jumping out of his bed, throwing the covers off, he hadn't taken off his soldier 95's for the last 4 days. 'Get the fuck out their now men, move!' he screamed at the others as they sprinted outside the door and down into the hastily erected sandbag wall that was just a few meters away, looking on to a world war 1 style no-man's land with dotted carters from the bombardment. He saw others flooding from the other 3 temporary barracks and into firing positions, some throwing on jackets or helmets as they did so. Then, from the trenches opposite he a heard a cry. 'Glory to the first man to die, CHARGE!' a man with a peaked red hat vaulted over the top of the opposing defence line as other Guardsmen followed.

The Chaplin wiped out his Plasma Pistol and fired it in one movement, incinerating the General's head and upper body. Gordon Brown was covered in cooked flesh and brain from the General as he fell backwards out of his chair. The officers surrounding the room pulled out their pistols, but the Marines where to fast and before they humans had levelled their pistols, half where ripped apart by Bolter rounds, huge sections of torso ripped open and limbs flying off as the Bolts penetrated the uniforms and exploded. One of the surviving COs sprinted over to the Prime Minister, as Bolt rounds fired and 9mm bullets returned, although not very many of them. The Lieutenant grabbed the stunned Gordon Brown under the arms and began dragging him the short distance to the blast door behind where the General had been sitting. He slammed his ID card into the reader, and pushed the limp man's body though the door before locking the the door in front of him, sealing his fate to the Space Marines behind him.

He turned and faced the Chapter Master and looked in to the visor of the helmet. Jakius aimed his Bolter but instead of firing he said to his Honour Guard 'take this one, he must know something about other military bases on the planet.' Rowan just stared at the leader as two of the Honour walked up to him, one took the thick leather strap of his Bolter off and used it to tie his hands together, behind his back while the other took his knife and pistol from him. 'We must get out of here' the Chapter Champion said as a screeching noise, rising and falling in pitch began to echo though out the base and a red light in one of the top corners of the room started to flash. A female voice came over the speaker system; 'Security teams to Intel Office A, repeat all security teams to Intel Office A. All unarmed and unessential personal to evacuate the base.'

Gordon regained some of his limited composure as he was pushed out of the doorway and pulled his legs out of the way as the heavy door crashed down where they just where. He got to his feet and began running down the bland corridor, rather like the one he had entered though. He began following the black line, which led to the main control room but changed to the luminous green exit line when the alarm began wailing. The hidden cameras, buried in to the walls inside the room,, had monitored the meeting while it was in progress and the people monitoring them had activated the alarm. Gordon rounded the corner and fell over backwards and he met one of the 5 man teams heading for Intel Office A. The Staff Sergeant at the front of the squad left go of his gun, which was clipped on to his netting, and spoke into the radio while pulling up . 'Control, this is team 1-Charlie, we have the Prime Minister', a few seconds later the same women as who spoke in to the speakers when the alarm sounded, replied.

'Have that, 1-Charlie, escort him off the base via emergency exit 1-7, a heli will be there waiting for you.'

'Have that, en-route ETA 7mins'

The Staff Sergeant spoke to Gordon, come with me sir, we're going to get you out of here.

'Keep firing' the Jakius ordered Chaplin Marius as the blast in to corridor they had arrived though began to melt under the intense heat of the plasma pistol being fired at it. A few seconds later the plasma had melted a hole in the door just bid enough for the marines to get though if they crouched. Jakius crouched down and scrambled though the hole as boiling hot drops of molten steel dripped on to his armour, causing barely any damage at all the the Ceramic plates. He emerged on the other side as was greeted by a wall of bullets as 4 men opened fire while leaning out of the doorways a few metres down. The bullets ricocheted off of the armour as Jakius fired 2 round from his own rifle, each finding there mark. He looked left and right quickly, seeing nearly 20 other armed soldiers crouching behind over turn desks, ready to rush out of the door ways, some peered around or over the top of the cover they where behind. As the Chapter Champion stepped out of the gap behind him, Jakius swung his bolter to where most of the men where hiding on the left flank and held down the trigger of his Boltgun, the recoil barely effect him at all. The explosive bolts shattered the bullet-proof glass and shredded the teams of men behind the desks where shredded by the small blasts.

'All clear' said the Champion, walking on ahead a few meters while the other marines began forcing there way, as well as the Lieutenant's, through the hole in the blast door. Dragging the CO along, the marines walked warily toward the lift door. 'Use your pistol again' ordered Jakius. Marius stepped forward a began steaming the plasma into the door way. As with the other blast door, the plasma melted though with ease and the Chaplin poked his head though to see what was on the other side. 'The lift has gone, sir' Marius said, coming back out of the hole and turning to face Jakius, who turned to the Lieutenant.

'How do we get the lift here?' he asked.

'John, Lieutenant, 8463028436' replied John

'What did you say?'

'John, Lieutenant, 8463028436' was all he said again. Jakius figured out what he was saying,

'There is no point trying to withhold information, we will find out all you have to know'

Bradley looked up at the Chapter Master in his impressive ceremonial Power Armour and spat, hitting Jakius' helmet. 'You will regret that' Jakius said as he wiped it off his face.

'Sir, could this work' one of the honour guard had seen the man's ID card in his pocket and held it up for all to see.

'Try it'

'Sir' the honour guard stepped forward to the card reader that sat next to the door, and slide the card in, a green light flashed up on the console. The marines heard the gears in the motor for the lift begin to grind into motion.

'Good work Rikaan' Jakius complimented the Marine.

They entered the lift, John being pushed along in front of one of the Honour Guard. 'Enter the Code' the Chaplin ordered John and pressed the plasma pistol against the bottom of the man's jaw. He gulped and then heard the General's voice over his radio 'Do it, John don't worry we will get you back, just don't tell them anything.' John didn't show any signs of his surprise to the marines and entered a code into the keypad on the wall. The lift started to descend as the blast door side back up and shut.

The doors slide open at the top once the lift stopped, to reveal the same corridor to that they entered in. 'Just Vengeance, this is Jakius come in' Jakius spoke in to his vox trying to contact there main ship now they where on the surface.

'This is Just Vengeance, what is your status sir?' a voice of Congula, the 1st company spoke back.

'Captain, we need a couple of squads and a Thunderhawk for extraction.'

'Have that, Drop Pods will be with you any second. The Thunderhawk should be with you in 10 mins.'

'Good, and prepare the interrogation room, we have a captive soldier'

'OK sir, this is Just Vengeance out.'

They reached the end of the corridor. The swipe card opened the blast door and they stepped out and where greeted by 30 SA80-A2s on full auto firing at them from all around as soldiers shot at them. The shots bounced harmlessly off their armour. Even the shots that glanced the neck joint weren't powerful enough only direct hits at the right angle could do any damage. The marines Bolters where quick to return fire, cutting down the soldiers that where either crouching or already on the ground. The bolt round shredding there bodies as they easily penetrated their armour and exploded, sending blood all over the concrete that formed the car park.

'We need armour our bullets do nothing!' screamed a corporal in to the radio as 2 Drop Pods smashed down a few meters behind the soldiers. Some tried to run away but where cut down by the devastator squads' heavy bolters, which nearly went all the way through their torsos before exploding.

The heli was just touching down as Gordon climbed over the top of the ladder, one of the privates from the other 5 man squad that they had linked up with helped him over. A Sea King HC Mk4 sat on the emergency landing pad, forest a few meters away that went on for about 10 miles. The Sea Kingstarted powering up again as the prime minister was ushered toward the side door that one of the men had opened, while some covered the heli, others began hopping on, then 1 at a time the others followed. The Staff Sergeant was the last on and slammed the door shut as he bellowed 'GO' at the pilot. She pushed the throttles fully open and the chopper began to lift. The Staff Sergeant looked out the hatch where a GPMG would normally be if it hadn't been rushed in to readiness and needed to fit so many people in. He peered up, a saw the 4 Drop Pods glowing red as they entered the atmosphere, in the few seconds it took for the heli to rise a few feet off the ground he could tell one was going to land close, very close. 'INCOMING' he yelled as the Drop Pod slammed into the ground right next to the heli, glancing the rotor blades as it landed causing it to slam sideways into the ground. The blades kept spinning as the heli went down, the blades slamming into the concrete and shattering them into thousands of piece, the body crunched into the concrete after.


	5. Chapter 5 Xenos

**Chapter 5 – Xenos**

'Contact!' exclaimed Private Jones of 22nd Regiment SAS as he fired the Bolt Rifle. The round screamed out of the gun, Jones' shoulder nearly dislocating from the recoil. The Space Marine in front of him yelled in pain as his armour was ripped open by the explosion and ripped apart his insides. Jones heard voices from down the corridor, 'More of 'um' the Lance Corporal next to him told the rest of the squad.

'We're not goin' to get out said another private as he fired over the barrels he was crouching behind 'there's loads of them,'

'We blow the thing up then' the Lieutenant said emotionless as he pulled out the detonator, taking cover behind the corner.

'What, the Plasma Generators!?, That's going to blow this whole ship to 5 weeks from now, we'll never survive.'

'If there's many more we're going to die anyway.' He looked up, seeing the Marines that had flanked around behind them. 'We fucked now any way.' Smiling he pressed the detonator.

Amber looked up from entrance of the packed nuclear bunker 'They've done it' she murmured as a explosion ripped the sky in two. She saw the massive husk plummeting towards Earth. 'Get the fuck inside now and seal the doors, we've got seconds until that Frigate's comin' down!' she sprinted inside the bunker, smashing her fist onto the emergency close button, a bell started up as there was a last minute dash from the door, the soldiers there who where supposed to be trying to keep thing calm shoving people out the way in there panic. The doors sealed condemning the 40 people left outside to death.

Staff Alistair Sergeant Gumby woke to see the wrecked heli a few meters off to his right, he had been thrown out the side door of the copter as it had crashed. The SSgt. picked up his SA 80 A2 that lay next to him and hauled him self off the floor to see the Drop Pod's petals open and slam to the floor. A strange looking marine stepped out, normal height for a Marine but had far more red on his Power Armour. The Techmarine turned from the Thunderfire Cannon inside the Pod to fire at one of the other soldiers with his Plasma Pistol – excluding the crew who where trapped inside the burning wreckage only 2 soldiers had been killed. Gordon Brown lay still in the no-man's land between the SSgt. and Techmarine, Alistair has just enough time to notice him breathing before having to dive for cover as the Techmarine lined his weapon up on him causing the tree behind him to burst in to flames as he rolled behind the burning Sea King. 'REORG!' he bellowed at the top of his voice, trying to rally his men back into a disciplined fighting unit. 3 men where all that made it to him, the others vaporised before they could fire a shot. 'We need to flank the tosser, aim for the neck for the video footage I saw when this went tits-up, most there armour seems impenetrable.

'You take left, you right, you with me.' he pointed to each of the men in turn. 'On three, ready?' he paused, but not long enough an answer 'Three'. Alistair and the Private he had pointed at to go with him popped up and began laying swaths of fir on the Techmarine who had unloaded the Thunderfire Cannon in the soldiers absence. The Techmarine didn't even look around at first as his plasma cutter fired semi-randomly at the 2 men, missing spectacularly and setting more tress on fire, which in turn set leaves and debris on the floor alight. Rune on the Thunderfire lit up as the Techmarine turned and the 2 flanking men got into position behind parts of the heli or behind the escape hatch they had used moments before. They began firing, the Techmarine hitting the man next to Alistair in the head, which exploded in a ball of molten bone and brain. The Techmarine twisted his neck to face one of the flankers and Alistair saw his chance, in turning the joint on the armour had increased in width, it had been possible to hit before but this made the shot that bit easier. He lined up the rifle and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew out of the end of the barrel, smashing into the joint in the armour, splitting it open. The Techmarine cried as he fell to the floor, his jugular severed bu the round. Not even an Astartes can survive that. 'YES!!!' screamed the private behind the escape hatch then spoke into his radio as much as to the men next to him 'Target down, target down. Aim for the neck joint in the armour A2 rounds go straight through!!!' He sounded over joyed.

His joy was short lasted though. A Bolt collided with the back of his head, causing it explode as it penetrated his helmet and skull and entered his brain. One of the squads that had slaughtered the men trying to stop Chapter Master Jakius from escaping had answered the Techmarine's cry for help that he sent moments before being killed. 'Surrender, ignorant fools' announced the squad Sgt. as the other 2 redeployed to face the new threat, the SSgt. moving slightly further away than his friend in order to get some sort of decent cover. and the Devastators prepared to fire the heavy weapons they carried.

'We are from PWRR, we will never back down from you alien scum!' Alistair said to the Marine in front of him.

'Let me deal with these 2 personally' ordered the Sgt. as he withdrew his chainsword from the sheath at his side. The 2 PWRR soldiers raised there rifles, aiming the Sgt. as strolled forward, the bullets pinging off his armour. He revved the sword in his hand and walked up to the private, 'Never call us Space Marines XENOS!' the Sgt. said the whole sentence calmly until he reached the word xenos when his sliced the sword, still revving at full speed into the private, across his stomach the acid spilling out of the next gap on his body as his screams of pain where silenced by the blood filling his lungs.

The Sgt. turned to face the SSgt. who stood, trying to get the right angle for the last shot in his last mag. 'Die xenos' he said to the Marine as he squeezed the trigger, the bullet glancing off the side of the neck joint. The Sgt. jumped upon him, knocking him to the floor giving Alistair the same treatment as the previous soldier but this time stopped just before the SSgt. reached the merciful oblivion of death.

'Die, faithless' was all the Sgt. had to say as Staff Sergeant Gumby lay drowning in his own blood.

OK, not as long as I would have liked either but I thought this combat scene deserved its own chapter. I will try to update again sooner than I did this time although with a load of coursework just been dumped on me don't put my word to it.

Angry kid130 singing out.


End file.
